


The Scorpio Races

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [65]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Thisby Island (The Scorpio Races)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon is enjoying the calm before the literal storm, the empty beach before the murderous water horses claim the land and the Scorpio season and preparations for the race officially start. But then he spots Sansa, with her bare feet in the sea, determined to catch a water horse herself this year so she can participate too.





	The Scorpio Races

 

October clouds were gathering above the sea, but not even the rain and thunder could drown the song the salty water was singing. His heart synchronised with the beating drum. And the enchanting melody lured him closer and closer to the waves crashing on the sand.

But he didn’t give in. He didn’t steer Ghost closer to the singing sea. And whenever Ghost attempted to follow his own course, Jon gently pulled the reins to get him back on track, at a safe distance.

Soon other water horses would crowd the beach. And not long after that countless of people would risk their lives to catch one of the murderous beasts. And a few days later many tourists would follow to watch them die.

Jon both hated and loved October. Just like he both hated and loved the race on November first. 

The race he had won three times in a row now. The race that had also taken his mother’s life less than a year after he was born. 

He participated for her. He won for her. And he participated and won because of Ghost, who was supposed to be a murderous water horse but turned out to be the only one in the North who actually understood him, who could have chosen to return to his friends under water many many times, but always chose to stay with him.

Jon forced Ghost to slow down. He wanted to enjoy the deserted beach for a little while longer. He wanted to breath in the fresh air without the smell of blood staining it. He wanted to enjoy the song the sea was singing without screaming and chattering ruining it.

But just when he was about to close his eyes he saw her. She had her bare feet in the ice cold water and she carried her white shoes in her hands. The wind blew her red hair around her face and even though night was already falling the blue of her eyes pierced through the twilight. 

“Sansa!” He yelled her name and tightened his grip on the reins while he lead Ghost towards her. He was dangerously close to the water. 

But so was she.

“They’re coming. You have to get out of here.” He stopped Ghost a few inches from the salted water. The song the sea was singing was deafening now and he knew that the only reason Ghost was still standing here was his unexplainable loyalty to the rider on his back. 

But most water horses weren’t like that. If they would surface now, they would kill Sansa Stark in less than a heartbeat. 

But Sansa didn’t step out of the water. Instead she looked up at him with a smile on her face while she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “I'm counting on it.” 

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I'm gonna race this year, Jon.” She straightened her back and lifted her chin. “I’m gonna catch a horse and I’m gonna race it. And no one can stop me.”

Jon let out a deep breath. “You're gonna get yourself killed.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. “You can’t talk me out of this.”

Jon rolled his eyes and he licked his lips while he stared at the dark clouds above their heads. “Just get your feet out of the water and wait here until I’m back.” He didn’t wait for her answer and turned around to get Ghost away from the sea, away from its luring song, away from the horses who could surface any moment now. “Don't let me down now, buddy.” He jumped down and patted his white stallion on the back. Swiftly he tied the reins around a sturdy tree. 

If Ghost really wanted to break free, the tree wouldn’t be able to hold him back. But if Ghost really wanted to break free, he would have done so years ago already. 

While Jon rushed back to Sansa, this time on his own two feet, he looked over his shoulder a few times to reassure himself that Ghost could do this, that Ghost could fight his instincts, that Ghost would wait for him to come back.

Just like Sansa. She had stepped out of the water, but she still held the shoes in her hands.

“Put your shoes back on.” Jon stared at the waves, rising higher and higher. “Now!” He yelled when he saw the first colourful heads in the distance.

Sansa did what he asked without protesting, even though her feet were still wet and covered in sand. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you!” Jon screamed and he braced himself for what was about to come. “And keeping you alive in the process.” He couldn’t let her die. He didn’t want her to die. But he also knew that if Sansa had her mind set on something it was impossible to talk her out of it. She had that in common with her elder brother. 

It’s been years since he’d done this. Years since he had found Ghost on a night like this.

“The first horse that sets a hoof on the sand is gonna be yours.” Jon turned his face to the girl next to him. 

“How do I know it’s the right one?” Sansa squeezed her eyes and followed Jon’s glance.

Because Ghost had been the first one. Because Ghost had walked towards him and had never left him again. Because the first horse wanted to be here, wanted to be with whomever was there to welcome them.

“Just trust me on this.” Jon swallowed. “Did you bring a halter?”

Sansa nodded. 

“Good.”

At least she was somewhat prepared. 

“Don’t worry about the other horses. They’ll run past you and leave you alone. Just focus on the one you’re gonna catch. The first one. If you feel you can’t handle it, just yell and…” Jon couldn’t finish his sentence. 

A light greyish horse, beautiful and elegant, appeared in front of them and stepped on the wet sand. It seemed disorientated, wild and conflicted, as if it wasn’t sure yet if it wanted to stay here or rush back into the sea. But the horse didn’t get a chance to think about it. 

Sansa Stark stepped towards it and with one smooth movement she threw the halter around the monster’s neck. 

The light greyish horse made an awful and deafening noice while it trampled around without caring if the red haired girl would end up under its hoofs or not. 

“Easy!” Sansa spoke, but she kept her hands firmly on the reins and held on tightly. She looked strong and fierce. Stronger and fiercer than she had ever looked before. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” Her voice was soothing and yet Jon feared it wouldn’t be good enough, not for the horse. It was more than good enough for him.

Other horses rushed past them. Out of the sea, onto the beach, away from the beach, back into the sea.

“Do you want to be a hero?” Sansa whispered and Jon cocked his head when the horse calmed down. “Do you want to make me a hero? We can do this. Together. You and I. We can show the entire world that Sansa Stark is not a damsel in distress. We can show the entire world that they should never underestimate a lady.” She stretched out her hand and the horse didn’t try to bite her arm off when she touched its flank. 

Carefully Jon stepped a little closer towards them, but he stood still at a safe distance to make sure he wouldn’t scare the horse. “You're not a damsel in distress, Sansa Stark.”

She looked up at him and he felt the pearls of sweat covering his forehead when their eyes met. “Isn’t that why you’re here? To save the poor damsel in distress?”

He smiled and he felt his cheeks heating up. “I didn’t save you.” He swallowed. “I just gave you a few tips and then you saved yourself.” He bent down and the smile on his face brightened. “You caught a girl, by the way.” 

“Not a girl.” Sansa shook her head. “A lady. I’ll name her Lady.” And then she smiled back. “So…” She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. “Would you be willing to give me some more tips and tricks?”

As if that was even a question. 

“Yes, Sansa Stark.” He nodded. “I’m gonna help you win this thing.” And he was gonna win her heart in the process, but that was something she didn’t need to know yet.


End file.
